


My battle scars can't be seen (But they aren't fading either)

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker has PTSD, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Spideychelle, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: Tony Stark is brought back from the dead, and quickly learns about all the shit Peter Parker has gone through





	1. If you were good enough, Maybe Tony would still be alive...

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a fic I read, but I don't know what it's called. Sorry. 
> 
> Also, in this, the time line is a bit confusing. The plane scene happened, but not with the dialogue I used. Mysterio framed him for murder and exposed his identity beforehand.

Tony sat up, coughing and spluttering. The first thing he noticed was he was in a cold, dark place which was extremely small. 

The first thing he felt was worry, but the feeling quickly disappeared. 

The first thing he thought of was Peter. 

_Isheokisheokisheok_

He pushed the roof up, but realised his right arm was incredibly weak. He looked at it, and could tell it still had the Iron Man Gauntlet on, so he blasted the roof off.

_Oh shit. _

_Ohshitohshitohshit._

The memories came flooding back to him, and he realized where he was. 

_A cemetery. _

_1\. My name is Anthony Edward Stark. _

_2\. I am a famous Billionaire, and I am a super hero._

_3\. I lost my son, but reunited with him recently. _

_4\. I died to save the universe. _

He walked to the Tower, and ordered Friday to send him to wherever Pepper was, which was the communal living room. He hid in his favorite hiding space, he remembers it from playing hide and seek with the other Avengers, and it allowed Tony to view the whole living room. 

He looked at Peter, who was pacing, or more limping, across the room. On every exposed piece of skin, he had cuts and bruises, and his face was dirty and tear streaked. 

Peter sighed, slumping onto the sofa Pepper was sitting on, reading a book on planting. The woman absentmindedly carded her hand through his hair, as he wiped his tears away, trying to stay strong for Morgan, who was colouring on the floor. 

"What kind of sick bastard robs graves?" He choked. 

Pepper sighed and Morgan said, Peter "Who's a bastard?" 

"No Morguna, that word belongs to me." Peter chuckled softly as Morgan let out a high pitched giggle. 

"Peter, you need rest. This whole thing is-" 

"No Pepper, I can't rest! How can I rest when I messed up so bad? I trusted Beck. Saw him as a friend, so I gave him the only thing Tony left for me and now he's gonna use it to destroy the world so please, do not tell me to rest." 

Pepper sighed again, and Peter ran his hands through his curls as tears ran down his bloody, bruised face." I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted. I just really miss him."

"Yeah...i miss him too. Tony was my husband... But I think people don't realize that before that, he was my best friend." 

"Everywhere I go... I see his face. And, the whole world is asking who's gonna be the next Iron Man and... I don't know if that's me Pep, I'm not...Iron Man." 

"You're not Iron Man, You'll never be Iron Man. Nobody could live up to Tony, not even Tony. He was a mess, he was all over the place, diving recklessly into everything and creating chaos, he second guessed everything he did. The one thing he didn't second guess, was you. I don't think Tony would've done what he did if he didn't know you weren't gonna be here when he was gone. Y'know, I used to wonder why he left his family, Morgan and I, to save you when you were never related to him. 

But that day when May... I saw what he saw in you. I see the pain in your eyes every time you play with Morgan, but you stay strong for her sake. 

I see the guilt you feel in your heart knowing Morgan lost a parent so early on, like you did. 

You didn't have to be kind to us. We are, mostly, reminders of what you will never have again. But you are. And that makes you the strongest Avenger. That's something worth fighting for. 

Now, you're tech is gone, your friends are in trouble, and you've made a fancy new suit, What are you gonna do about it?"

Peter considered her words for a moment, then stood up. "I'm gonna kick his ass." 

Pepper stood up and hugged him, until a violent crash echoed throughout the room. The wall crashed, and Mysterio flew in. 

"Is that so?" 

"PEPPER! GRAB MORGAN AND GO!" 

Pepper was hesitant but scooped Morgan up none the less, carrying her to safety. 

Peter tapped his chest, and a red and black suit formed over his clothes. 

"Just give me the glasses, Beck." 

"You want these? Come and get 'em!" 

The room was suddenly cast into darkness, except for a light green mist on the ground. Tony watched as Peter breathed, then spoke in a voice which was barely audible. 

"Come on Peter Tingle." 

The Mechanic watched as his son dodged the bullets and destroyed the drones, and couldn't help admire his Badass mentee. During the fight, a bullet ricocheted across the walls, hitting Mysterio in the gut. 

After the fight was over, Spider-Man limped over to Beck, grunting in pain. 

"Beck. I trusted you, and you lied to me." 

"That's the most disappointing part. You're a good person Peter, suck a weakness... But you gotta help me." 

"Why would I do that, you greasy son of a bitch? 

" I can help you get... Get Stark back. "

"No." Peter said, punching the wall, "I think you've done enough. Mr. Stark deserves rest. You will not harm Mr. Stark's grave." 

"Ah, well. Its too late for that. And as I said... If you were good enough, Tony would still be alive. I have a feeling you too will cross paths soon... Stark was right. You do deserve these." 

**Bang. **

Tony hears a gunshot, and the remainder of a window shattering. Peter is holding the end of a gun that Beck his holding, finger on the trigger. 

_He stopped it with his Spider sense. _

" You can't trick me anymore. "

He grabbed the glasses and ordered EDITH to disable the drones, while also asking if Mysterio was dead. He was, his final words chilling. 

_"Why did you do it?"_

_"Because Peter, nowadays, people will believe anything..."_

The teen looked out of the window, smiling. 

"Thank you Tony." He said before walking away. 


	2. I missed you. So. Much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally reunites with Peter, but learns what he's been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW. this fic mentions lots of mental disorders such as PTSD, separation anxiety, and others. Please stay safe. 
> 
> Also, follow my in Instagram. My name is @MysteryCheerio

Pepper came back down, without Morgan, when the damage control team was clearing up the mess.

Peter walked over to Pepper, who smiled at him. 

"I'm proud of you. I think he would be proud too." She said, pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks, Pep. Thank you for everything."

"No problem. After you've healed, you need to do a debrief. Probably over a call, because some of them are god knows where, but it would be good to talk to someone other than us, Ned and MJ."

Peter considered it for a moment, then spoke, "Who am I debriefing?"

"Peter Quill, because he's needy and feels left out, Okoye, Rhodey and Carol."

"I'll just do it now, get it out of the way. Besides, both Rhodey and Okoye want status on my health, and I have a feeling they have no room for compromises."

Pepper laughed, "Just... Make sure you get rest."

Peter nodded, and made a move for the lab. Tony followed suit, being as stealthy as possible.

When he got there, he was shocked. He knew he was on his old lab, but he wasn't expecting what he saw. Everything in the room was as it was. His desk still had fragments of the nano-gauntlet. The walls still had repulsor burns.

Everything was as it was.

The only difference was Peters part. His desk had lots of junk on it, newspaper after newspaper, his web shooters were on the table, as well as some old ones. 

In the corner of the room were 5 suits, and they were lined up just like the Iron Man suits on the other side of the room.

The first one he recognised. It was red and blue sweats, with a Spider emblem in the middle. The fabric was ripped and covered in dust from the building falling, and it had blood and sweat stains from the beach. 

The second one he recognized too, but was confused to see. It was the suit he cave Peter. He smiled at the memory, he couldn't help himself.

The next two suits he didn't recongnize. It was all black, and the eyes were flipped up, which Tony thought was a weird choice. The other was red and black, the one he used fighting Mysterio, and it was Stark Tech. The Billionaire knew instantly that Peter had made that suit.

The last one. The last one was the one that made his eyes water and his breath catch. It was a white t-shirt, and pink pyjama bottoms, which had Hello Kitties plastered all over it, and the T-shirt clearly read, "I survived my trip to New York."

He turned his attention to Peter, who was now staring at the hologram, breathing heavily. The holograms had random scaps of information, mostly about Mysterio, and he watched as the teen deleted all of it.

He kept the SI information, and a few headlines:

_Peter Stark: What we know._

_CEO Virginia 'Pepper' Potts adopts local Queens orphan. _

_Mysterio: Uncovering the truth._

_Spider-Man or Spider-Menace? _

_Spider-Man found innocent. _

He heard the distant ringing, and when the heroes picked up, he heard Peter's sigh of relief. 

"Hey guys. Um... Mysterio is dead. So, I won." 

"Good for you Pete. Wait... Did you kill him?" Quill questioned, a smile morphing into a worried expression. 

"No no. I, uh swore that I would never kill anyone. But I wanted to... He said... He said he brought Tony back to life." 

Everyone was in shock, until Okoye spoke up, "We'll cross that bridge when it comes. Peter, give me a rundown of what he did to you." 

Peter sighed, "If I don't tell you, Rhodey gonna come by and eat my pop-tarts isn't he?" Rhodey nodded, "OK so... He tricked me into giving him Edith, shot Nick Fury, Shot me, Tricked me with his illusion tech so he could kill my friends, although he failed, made me feel guilty about Tony's death, hit me with a train, tries to shoot me again, and tried to kill half of Europe."

Everyone looked dumbfounded, especially Tony. He remembered the conversation Peter had with this Bastard. 

_Like I told you before. If you were good enough, Maybe Tony would still be alive. _

Rhodey broke the silence by saying, " I heard you had a new therapist, how's that?" 

"She was ok, she's a superhero doctor so I don't have to hide my identity, but she basically just asks me questions, then gave me a list of everything wrong with me." 

After Carol asks to hear the list, he complies, still breathing heavily, "Um... Emotional trauma, PTSD, Separation Anxiety, Paranoia, Social anxiety disorder, Claustrophobia, Traumatophobia, Atelophobia, and then something about guilt." 

"Sorry." He said, looking down, running his wrists, "I know I talk a lot." 

"No Pete, it's ok. Talkings good. Anyways, I hear you're the CEO in training." 

Peter smiled. "Yeah. I wanted to do something that was just for him. I mean, I became Spider-Man to avenge uncle Ben, even though Tony taught me so much. This... Stark Industries is his legacy, I wanted to be a part of that." 

"Peter. You're his legacy. No matter what you do he will always be proud of you." 

"Thanks, Uncle Rhodey." 

When no one spoke, Peter broke the silence, "I um... Got accepted into MIT. They said they would be happy for me to attend now, but would hold my scholarship until I was ready to attend." 

"That's great, Webs. MIT is really hard to get into. I'm so proud of you!" Rhodey exclaimed, taking the words right out of Tony's mouth. 

"Funny. Pepper said the same thing."Peter said with sarcasm, and Rhodey rolled his eyes. 

" Anyway, I have to go, but Rhodey and Okoye, I will call you back. Peter. Do not be too jealous of Thor and Carol please tell your mean SHIELD friend that he has to be nice, otherwise I will ghost him." 

"Will do." She said, and everyone logged off. 

Peter sighed, then stood extremely still, as if listening to something.

"You can come out, Tony." 

Tony looked shocked, then said, "How did you know it was me?" 

"I memorized your heartbeat." 

A swell of pride flooded Tony, and he walked over to the suits, watching Peter. 

"You made this one." He said, Pointing to the red and black one. 

"Intuition?" he asked

"Usage of my tech."

"ah" 

The two sat in uncomfortable silence, until Tony felt skinny arms encase around him. He suddenly felt how skinny he was, and noticed how the bruises weren't starting to fade.

_Anorexia_

He felt a worried pang in his stomach, but for now sunk into the hug. 

_Thats a problem for another day. _

"I missed you so much." Peter sobbed into his shoulder. 

"I missed you too, Underoos." 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Peter was at school the next day, and was in a good mood. Unsurprisingly.

Ned and MJ noticed it quickly, and when they found out, their jaw hit the desk. The three ended up crying together in the middle of AP history, and was excused from school for the rest of the day. 

Later that night, he was texting his best friend and girlfriend, while watching a movie with his family. 

Morgan suddenly shouted, "Do your trick!" 

Peter sighed. Not out of boredom, or hate, but because he's had to do it so many times. 

He stands up, prepares for jumping, and flips onto the ceiling, landing on his feet. 

Tony looks baffled. "I.. How... What?" 

"Tony, you've seen me stand on buildings." 

"I thought it was your suit!" 

Peter laughed, aswell as Pepper. 

"Morgan has asked him to do that 42 times and counting." 

Everyone laughed this time, and peter jumped down with ease.

He felt... Content. He was with his whole family. And life was finally... Good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @Peterstxrk on Instagram for the dialogue. I recommend go seeing the edit as it is so coolll.


End file.
